


Твои душные грёзы

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: - Так вот о чем мечтает малыш Сосенка, – задумчиво тянет Билл.Написано в 2018 году
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Твои душные грёзы

_  
И если ты вдруг устанешь делать в небе мёртвые петли,  
Захочешь тепла и покоя, простых человеческих радостей,  
Я подтолкну тебя к краю бездны, а потом удержу тебя,  
И буду долго смеяться над твоею никчемною слабостью._

_**(с) МРФ – Doppelgänger** _

Они целуются под прохладой сосновых теней. Диппер чувствует сладковатый привкус колы и трепет бледных ресниц. Нет ничего важнее этого момента, ни до, ни после – лишь тепло, разливающееся по телу и глухое биение сердца.  
***  
\- Эй, Диппер! – Мейбл приоткрывает дверь, а не врывается, по обыкновению. - Ты знаешь, что?  
Диппер молчит, уткнувшись в экран ноутбука. Он не слышит сестру, продолжая бессмысленно листать ленту твиттера. Мейбл вздыхает, но уныние не в силах сдерживать её хоть сколько-нибудь долго. Она протискивается в комнату, гремя чашками.  
\- Я принесла кофе! И я вхожу!  
Аромат горького напитка и пышных маршмеллоу отвлекает юношу от созерцания – он являет сестре красные от недосыпа глаза и глубокие тени под ними. Он уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз спал крепко, не просыпаясь от чувства всепоглощающего отчаяния, или, после того случая на выпускном – от чувства всепоглощающего одиночества.  
\- Спасибо, – коротко кивает Диппер, но не успевает вернуться к своему занятию.  
\- Не вздумайте меня игнорировать, мистер Пайнс, – пальцы Мейбл цепко удерживают голову брата в нужном ей положении. – Сегодня первый день последнего нашего лета. Нас ждет колледж!  
Диппер смотрит устало. Мейбл бредила колледжем целый год, рассылая заявки по всей Америке, параллельно просматривая все возможные комедии о жизни студентов. Еще один разговор о будущем ничего нового не принесет. Диппер высвобождается от хватки сестры.  
\- Но это так же значит, что мы не сможем проводить так много времени вместе. Так что я не намерена смотреть как ты проведешь все лето в своей депрессивной норе. Выкладывай.   
Мейбл складывает руки на груди, рисунок на посеревшей от множества стирок футболке искажается. Диппер с тоской смотрит на почти исчезнувшее изображение какой-то рок-звезды. Когда-то Мейбл с ума сходила по нарядам, а теперь её гардероб сократился до крохотного комода в углу комнаты. Что до знаменитых свитеров, то по мере взросления она резко перестала постоянно мерзнуть, и до зимы все они были безжалостно отправлены на самую дальнюю полку. Очередной знак того, что всему приходит конец.  
\- Выкладывать… что?   
Диппер не хочет смотреть, но его сестра пинком поворачивает стул Диппера, чтобы тот снова оказался к ней лицом. Она может быть очень сильной, если захочет, и она уже давно не та нежная девчонка, что прежде.   
\- Что тебя так беспокоит? Я жду, Диппер!  
\- Ладно. Убедила.  
Мейбл улыбается во весь рот – зубы у нее ровные и белые, как жвачки в пачке орбит. Когда она улыбается, мужчины теряют всяческое здравомыслие. Диппер рад, что они родня, иначе и он бы становился рядом с ней идиотом. Достаточно уже и того, что сейчас он собирается сказать ей нечто невероятно глупое.   
\- Последнее время я много думаю… О том, что случилось там, в Гравити Фоллс. О том, что в моей жизни уже никогда не случится ничего настолько важного. Что может я уже выполнил то, зачем родился. Достиг таких вершин, до которых и сам больше дотянуться не могу. И, может, я совсем не хочу в колледж. Не хочу учить всем известные истины, протирая штаны на тех же стульях, что и миллион таких же неудачников, как я.   
Он ждет, что сестра отреагирует бурно, может закричит или швырнет что-то в стену, или, скажем, купит парочку билетов во флоридский Диснейленд. Но вместо всего этого Мейбл медленно кивает и садится на не заправленную постель.  
\- Очень хорошо. Хорошо.  
Девушка смотрит в окно, и, кажется, ищет нужные слова где-то в облаках.  
\- Я люблю тебя и приму любое твое решение. Поезжай в Хижину Тайн, поживи там немного...   
\- Один?  
\- Девочки пригласили меня в автотур. Еще не поздно согласиться. Я понимаю, что тебе нужно подумать, а я буду только мешать. Не беспокойся, не в первый раз мне без тебя развлекаться.  
Щеки Мейбл необыкновенно белые, но голос совсем не дрожит. Не проронив ни слезинки, девушка скользит взглядом от окна по стенам, где среди плакатов, желтых стикеров-пометок и прочей ерунды, висят фотографии с того самого лета.  
\- Диппер, – словно очнувшись произносит она. – Ты ведь не будешь счастлив, если не сделаешь этого?  
\- Нет, – соглашается юноша. Мейбл хлопает его по плечу и выходит из комнаты. Маршмеллоу в её позабытом кофе медленно тают, погружаясь на дно.

В Гравити Фоллс по-прежнему ходит один лишь автобус, все такой же пыльный и пустой, как и несколько лет тому назад. Ели сменяют одна другую, сливаясь в единый серо-зеленый шум за окном. Диппер дремлет, обняв рюкзак обеими руками. С собой он везет совсем немного вещей – несколько смен одежды, дневник, ручки, телефон. Он не собирается оставаться надолго. «Жить прошлым невозможно. Я увижу Хижину Чудес и сразу пойму это. Да и Мейбл так думает. Но до того, я должен увидеть Хижину Чудес»  
На остановке Диппер высаживается в гордом одиночестве. Все вокруг кажется даже более заросшим, чем прежде. В своих звонках дядя Стэн весьма скупо описывал происходящее в городе, обычно ограничиваясь делами магазина, но даже из этих куцых обрывков Диппер успел выяснить, что Венди уехала из Гравити Фоллс, как и большинство ее ровесников – покорять большие города. Но остался Зус – и он уже спешил забрать Диппера с остановки, как будто ему все еще двенадцать, и он не сумеет найти дорогу домой.   
\- А, Диппер, – толстяк обнимает старого друга и поворачивается вокруг себя. – А где же Мейбл?  
Пайнс пытается понять, как сильно изменился Зус с тех пор, как стал полноправным директором Хижины Чудес, но под потоком воспоминаний мысли никак не фокусируются на настоящем. Кажется, впрочем, что Зус все тот же искренний и добродушный мужчина, которым Диппер его знал, и потому огорчать его особенно неприятно.  
\- Она не приехала.  
\- О, – Зус хмурится, отчего морщины вокруг его глаз вдруг становятся заметны. Он немного растерянно забирает у Диппера рюкзак и поворачивается к нужной тропе. – Но все равно хорошо, что ты приехал. Мистер Пайнс неважно себя чувствует последнее время.   
\- Который из них?   
\- Мистер Форд. Мистеру Стэну может понадобится твоя помощь. Я-то занят с Хижиной.  
Зус не добавляет ничего больше. Диппер не смеет задавать вопросов, глядя на помрачневшее лицо друга.

С тех пор, как Хижина перешла в управление Зуса, дядя Стэн и дядя Форд ударились в череду приключений, но возраст уже начал брать свое. Теперь оба старика живут тут будто живые достопримечательности: дядя Форд читает лекции горожанам по пятницам, а дядя Стэн… Дядя Стэн наслаждается отдыхом. Вот и сейчас он сидит на крыльце и попивает газировку под шумный голос радио.  
\- Дядя! – Диппер приветливо машет рукой, и Стэн салютует ему газировкой.   
\- Ну, покажись парень! Вырос, наконец.  
Стэн тяжело поднимается из кресла, но улыбка его привычно широка. Диппер отмечает бледность когда-то голубой радужки и россыпь пигментных пятен на руках дяди. Старик обнимает племянника неожиданно тепло.   
\- Форд будет рад тебя видеть, мальчик. Поболтаете про науку и прочие занудства. Ему этого не хватает.   
\- Конечно.

Хижина Чудес, в отличие от своих хозяев, будто помолодела. Экспонаты сияют чистотой, ассортимент магазинчика пополнился, рядом с тайным ходом появилось несколько новых автоматов и будка моментального фото. В своё время Мейбл бы душу продала, чтобы сфотографироваться в такой с очередным своим увлечением. За кассой стоит незнакомый мальчик лет двенадцати, судя по рыжим волосам и морю веснушек – очередной родич Венди.   
\- Здрасте, мистер Пайнс-младший, – здоровается мальчик, – Мистер Зус, можно мне сегодня домой пораньше? Думаю, посетителей больше не будет.   
\- Беги, Джим, – соглашается Зус.– Только повесь табличку.  
\- Есть! – мальчик достает из-под кассы лист картона и просовывает под стекло входной двери.  
«Закрыто по семейным обстоятельствам», – гласит табличка.   
\- Вечно ты балуешь своих работников, – ворчит Стэн, улыбаясь. – Придется теперь самому на стол накрывать.   
\- Вы тоже всегда были ко мне добры, мистер Стэн.  
Старик отмахивается, а Зус смеется. Диппер же все еще смотрит на фотобудку: «Зачем только я поверил ему… Думал, у нас все может быть как в кино. Как в романтических фантазиях Мейбл».

Кухня залита лучами заходящего солнца. Диппер расставляет тарелки и стаканы, Зус – блюда, приготовленные по случаю приезда. Запах жареного лука и картофеля возвращают в далекое детство. Не хватает разве что смеха Мейбл, но этот звук Пайнс-младший может воскресить в своем воображении когда угодно.  
\- Добрый вечер, Диппер.   
Дядя Форд приветствует племянника из инвалидного кресла. Стэн с трудом катит его вперед, но на инстинктивное движение Диппера помочь отвечает поднятой вверх ладонью.   
\- Добрый вечер, дядя. 

\- Прости, что не предупредили тебя заранее. Я не хотел, чтобы вы с Мейбл принеслись сюда. Вас ждет будущее.   
Над Гравити Фоллс сияет самая яркая луна, что Диппер когда-либо видел. Черное полотно неба усеивают звезды, очерчивая своим сиянием вершины сосен. Дядя и племянник – последние неспящие в доме, и разговор их не прерывают даже соловьи.  
\- Касательно будущего…  
Диппер сжимает кулаки. Дядя Форд терпеливо ждет, глазами отслеживая движение звезд. Он не перестает заново влюбляться в космос, даже сейчас, на закате своей жизни.  
\- Ты никогда не думал, что… Что больше не совершишь ничего достойного? Что все кончилось? – озвучивает Диппер то, что мучает его столько времени.   
\- Когда мы остановили Странногеддон?  
\- Да.  
\- Не думаю, что ты мне поверишь, но нет. Я люблю этот дом и нашу скучную жизнь. Я считаю, что это – награда. Особенно учитывая, сколько всего я натворил. Ты видишь это иначе?  
Диппер пожимает плечами. Чего он, собственно, ожидал от старика в инвалидном кресле? Искры авантюризма?  
\- Мне кажется, что в колледже… Ничто меня уже не удивит. Что все будет серым по сравнению с тем, что я уже увидел и узнал.  
\- А я-то думал, ты любишь учиться, – Стэнфорд Пайнс хмыкает. – Вот что. Раз тебе не хватает частички загадочного…  
Он наклоняется к сумке, прилаженной к ручке кресла.  
\- Я хотел подарить тебе эту вещь на окончание колледжа, но раз уж ты все равно здесь, то я, пожалуй, выдам тебе кредит доверия.  
Дядя Форд кидает Дипперу свой подарок – бронзовую коробочку с полустертым трикветром на крышке. Коробочка не открывается, но вибрирует в руках, моментально становясь горячей.  
\- Что это?   
\- Не знаю, но в этом-то и смысл, верно?  
\- Дядя…, – Диппер обнимает старика, – я знал, что ты поймешь.

Пальцы бегают по виртуальной клавиатуре быстрее мыслей: «Мейбл, как вернешься из своего тура, приезжай в ГФ, и проведем лучшее лето перед КОЛЛЕДЖЕМ. Диппер».  
Немного подумав, юноша добавляет смайлик с сердечком – Мейбл любит такие мелочи, и он здорово подвел её, испортив планы. Отложив телефон, он возвращается к коробочке. Она лежит посреди стола, заманчиво переливаясь в свете единственной лампы. Все в доме уже спят, когда Диппер открывает черный блокнот с аккуратным созвездием на обложке – впервые за несколько месяцев. Юный Пайнс методично описывает волшебный артефакт: его длину, вес, каждую трещинку. Закончив, Диппер потягивается. Завтра он сможет перейти к экспериментам, а пока не грех и выспаться, день был долгим.  
\- Надеюсь, меня ждет приключение не хуже Странногеддона. – Диппер очерчивает трикветр пальцем и улыбается.   
\- Никогда не слышал выражение: «Бойся своих желаний», Сосенка?  
Диппер зажимает рот рукой. Он бы закричал, но в доме только старики и Зус, который и мог бы помочь в любой другой ситуации, но сейчас стал бы лишь напрасной жертвой. Хорошо хоть Мейбл где-то за тысячи километров отсюда.  
\- Строго говоря, бояться тебе, конечно, нечего, – говорит Билл, которого Диппер узнает несмотря на вполне человеческую оболочку, – Или наоборот, бояться стоит только тебе.  
\- Что? – Диппер медленно опускает руки. Трикстер не спешит разрушать вселенную или убивать Диппера. Он не делает вообще ничего.  
\- Сейчас я нечто среднее между реальностью и иллюзией. Твой персональный гид по развлечениям.  
Билл висит в воздухе между полом и потолком, что не мешает ему исполнить несколько танцевальных па и выстрелить вверх из хлопушки, которую он достает откуда-то из небытия. На пол осыпаются желтые треугольные конфетти.  
\- Ты умер.  
\- Вроде того, малыш. Но ведь ты по мне соскучился, - Билл спускается на пол по воображаемым ступенькам. Он совсем немного выше Диппера и как будто бы совсем немного старше, но наклоняется и треплет того по каштановым волосам будто неразумное дитя.   
Диппер отталкивает Сайфера и кидается к столу, но коробочки там уже нет.  
\- Ты это ищешь? – Билл показывает артефакт на секунду, а затем растворяет его в воздухе, – Упс, потерял. Прости.   
\- Чего тебе нужно?  
\- Мне? Чего тебе нужно? – Билл балуется иллюзиями, прыгая из формы в форму, превращаясь в мужчину, женщину, треугольник, кота и, наконец, снова в этого несуразного юношу в желтом смокинге и цилиндре.   
\- Может что-то менее заметное?  
\- О, как скажешь, – смокинг и цилиндр сменяются на джинсы и желтую толстовку, с которой на Диппера пялится черный глаз. «Никому не доверяй», – гласит надпись под рисунком.  
Пайнс-младший садится на кровать. Перед ним один из самых чудовищных монстров, что видело человечество, и меж тем он даже не злится, когда Диппер пытается ему приказывать.   
\- Сейчас ты должен сказать, что ничего не понимаешь и начать расспросы, – подсказывает Билл, присаживаясь рядом. – Ну или ты уже все понял и займемся делом?  
\- Делом? – сглатывает Диппер и отодвигается. – Нет у нас с тобой никаких общих дел.  
\- Значит, не понял. Все такой же дурачок, что и раньше. Я даже немного разочарован.   
Диппер лихорадочно соображает, что делать: дядя Стэн держит под прилавком биту, но против Билла она едва ли станет грозным оружием, а у Зуса ничего опаснее отвертки уж точно не найти.  
\- И что же я не понял, позволь узнать? – спрашивает Диппер, оттягивая время.  
\- Да в общем-то ничего не понял, Сосенка. Пойдем.

Прежде чем юноша успевает одернуть руку, Билл заключает его запястье в ловушку своих пальцев и тянет вперед. Вместе они проваливаются через чернично-вязкое пространство, где не вздохнуть, не крикнуть. Диппер уже успевает проститься с жизнью, как вдруг чувствует под ногами твердую землю.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Гравити Фоллс. Снова, – усмехается Билл.  
Маленький город уже давно спит, и огни нигде почти не горят, разве что в пустом придорожном супермаркете, который появился в городе совсем недавно. И все же не узнать городок нельзя, ведь здесь Диппер пережил ярчайшие мгновения своей жизни. Если говорить о хороших мгновениях.  
\- Не желаешь ли баночку колы? Думаю, во рту от страха у тебя совсем пересохло, – беспечно говорит Сайфер и уверенно направляется на свет магазина.  
«Господи, там продавец. Нельзя дать Биллу навредить ему», – Диппер прыгает на спину врага, нелепо пытаясь удержать Билла. Но он стряхивает юношу, словно песок с пляжных сандалий, и в несколько длинных шагов преодолевает расстояние до супермаркета, чтобы скрыться от взгляда Пайнса за прозрачной дверью. Диппер бежит следом, даже не взглянув на саднящие от удара о землю ладони. Он влетает в магазин, звонко хлопнув дверью, глаза его горят. Сонный продавец поднимает голову от прилавка и слегка заторможено приветствует Пайнса-младшего.   
\- Чем я могу Вам помочь?  
\- Билл, – выдыхает Диппер.  
\- Не, я Уинстон, не Билл,– продавец внимательно смотрит на измазанного в придорожной грязи юношу с всклокоченными волосами.  
\- А? – Диппер поворачивает голову к рядам с напитками, где Билл изучает ассортимент.– А. Мой друг, Билл, он не заходил? Он хотел купить нам газировки.  
\- Нет, никто не заходил,– голос продавца становится все напряженнее. Диппер почти слышит, как тот нащупывает тревожную кнопку.  
\- Тогда, тогда я, пожалуй, сам ее куплю, – голос у Диппера не дрожит так, как в детстве, но его смятение все также сложно скрыть. Юноша достает из холодильника две холодные банки и дрожащей рукой подает мятую банкноту. Билл, теперь тенью идущий за ним по пятам, презрительно фыркает.  
\- Что ж, хорошего Вам вечера.–Отсчитав сдачу, продавец расслабляется, но все же не ложится обратно на прилавок до тех пор, пока Диппер не покидает магазин.

\- Понял теперь? – Билл щелчком открывает свою колу и делает несколько глубоких глотков, - Зря трясешься. Я теперь твоя личная радость.  
\- Личная проблема, – мрачно поправляет Диппер. 

\- Уверен, что не хочешь в портал? Раз — и мы дома, – они давно бы уже заблудились в ночном лесу, если бы не бледное сияние вокруг Сайфера, которое помогает Дипперу ориентироваться в пространстве, хотя он предпочел бы сгинуть в лесу, только бы не выслушивать направленные на него колкости.  
\- Не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался! – рявкает юноша. Страх уже совсем улетучился, осталось лишь раздражение: на себя и на самодовольного… вот только кого?  
Природа нового Билла, безусловно, отличается от природы прежнего. Он все еще тяготеет к экстравагантным образам, и все еще называет Диппера «Сосенкой» чтобы унизить, но теперь он не так уж и опасен, и Диппер ловит себя на том, что эта беззубость ему совершенно не нравится. Что он хотел бы, чтобы Билл Сайфер выкинул очередной смертельный трюк – на этот раз для одного только Диппера.  
\- Так вот о чем мечтает малыш Сосенка, – задумчиво тянет Билл. – Как сложно же устроен наш Диппер.   
\- Я ничего не говорил.  
\- Ты сказал достаточно. 

Мир едва заметно колеблется – будто помехи в углу экрана, когда смотришь старую кассету. Они заметно усиливаются, когда Диппер и Билл подходят к Хижине.  
\- Что ты сделал? – ткань реальности рвется с шипением прямо под ногами у Диппера.   
\- Придумал для тебя приключение, – еще один клок реальности испаряется над головой у Билла, унося с собой созвездие Большой Медведицы.  
Мир выгорает, лопается, исчезает, но под первой кожей бытия оказывается вторая – почти такая же. Хижина Чудес возвышается перед Диппером привычная и манящая.  
\- При… – юноша поворачивается, но Билла нигде нет, – …ключение?  
В траве у ступеней блестит злополучная коробочка. Диппер поднимает её с земли и засовывает в карман толстовки. Часть его требует немедленно отменить все, но другая, куда более сильная, желает сначала разобраться. Ведь за этим он сюда и приехал. За приключением. 

Диппер пересекает порог, и мир вздрагивает в последний раз.

В Хижине Чудес тихо. Неизвестно, на сколько отстают часы, батарейки в которых меняют разве что по большим праздникам, но показывают они три часа ночи. До рассвета совсем не далеко. Зубы Диппера ноют, как часто бывает у него от предвкушения. Он поднимается по скрипящей лестнице к своей спальне, напряженно прислушиваясь, но все в доме спят, даже дядя Форд. И все же, проходя мимо его двери Пайнс-младший особенно осторожен.   
Лампа на столе потухла, но разглядеть страницы дневника все еще можно: рисунок автобусной остановки, небольшой список вещей в дорогу, стикер с пожеланием доброго пути от Мейбл. Диппер едва заметно улыбается. Он уже скучает по сестре и ждет встречи, будто они не виделись уже целую вечность.   
Усталость приятными волнами пульсирует в теле Диппера. Он рад, что решил прогуляться по ночному городу – ничто не сравнится с запахом летней ночи – но все же стоит отдохнуть с дороги. Пайнс кидает одежду на стул и забирается под одеяло. Спящий в постели человек что-то недовольно бормочет, но двигается к стене, уступая Дипперу место.  
«Как хорошо, что нам разрешили приехать вдвоем», – думает Диппер.– «Это лето станет для нас настоящим приключением». Что-то в этой мысли его незаметно беспокоит, но что именно – он никак не возьмет в толк.

Билл Сайфер лежит в лезвиях осоки, золотистые глаза прищурены. Диппер заносит его черты в свой дневник, хотя уже не раз рисовал это улыбающееся прекрасное лицо. Должно быть, он все еще не может понять, как кто-то столь совершенный мог выбрать его – лохматого задрота-старшеклассника. А единственный способ понять для Диппера – это анализ. «Мы познакомились», – выводит он, – «в…». Ручка замирает над бумагой, ее кончик слегка дрожит.   
\- Билл, послушай..., – Диппер издает короткий неловкий смешок и краснеет, – я, кажется, забыл, где мы познакомились.  
\- Здесь. В Гравити Фоллс. Я приехал сюда на лето.  
\- Да. Да, конечно, как это вылетело у меня из головы.  
\- Тебе стоит хотя бы иногда отдыхать, Сосенка, – обеспокоенно произносит Билл и протягивает Дипперу колу, – глюкоза пойдет тебе на пользу.  
Юноша берет в руки холодную банку и замирает.  
\- Дежавю, – отвечает он на вопросительный взгляд, – наверное, мы с тобой слишком много времени проводим вместе.  
\- Неужели тебе это не нравится? – хищно улыбается Билл Сайфер, и Диппер снова отчаянно краснеет. 

Они целуются под прохладой сосновых теней. Диппер чувствует сладковатый привкус колы и трепет бледных ресниц.   
\- Знаешь, я думал… О Южной Америке,– Билл отклоняется.  
\- Хочешь туда переехать? – Диппер морщится, представляя жару и грязные бедные улицы, где каждый мимопроходящий будет пялиться на Сайфера.  
\- Хочу отправиться с тобой в экспедицию. Джунгли еще так мало изучены. Только представь: ночь, крики райских птиц, мы с тобой прорываемся сквозь зеленое море, размахивая мачете, и вот перед нами развалины древней пирамиды, которую никто прежде не видел. Из белых людей, конечно.  
Диппер не знает, говорит ли Билл это всерьез, но его сердце приятно колет, и он уже практически готов побросать вещи в рюкзак и рвануть прямо сейчас.   
\- Назовем её «пирамида Сайфера-Пайнса», – продолжает Билл, осторожным движением поправляя челку Диппера, чтобы скрыть родинки.  
\- «Пайнса-Сайфера», – фыркает Диппер, наклоняясь за еще одним поцелуем.  
\- Как скажешь.  
Билл позволяет уложить себя на ковер хвои, смыкая руки в кольцо вокруг Диппера. Сердце Сайфера не бьется, но приятное тепло разливается по его телу, заставляя на секунду поверить в собственную человечность.  
Звонит телефон. Треугольные зрачки Билла расширяются в предчувствии недоброго. Диппер тянется за трубкой в карман, но Сайфер останавливает его руку – не сейчас. Диппер рассеянно кивает.  
В этом есть некоторое удовольствие – просто лежать на земле, вдыхая запах смолы и земли, пока неумелый юноша целует тебя как в последний раз. Но телефон звонит снова, и Пайнс, извиняясь, отползает в сторону, чтобы ответить. Искорки в его глазах тают, когда из трубки раздается крик.  
\- Мейбл? – Диппер вскакивает, – Мейбл?  
\- Где ты?! – кричит Мейбл в ответ, – ГДЕ ТЫ?!  
\- Я в Гравити Фоллс, ты ведь сама...  
\- Как не вовремя, – бормочет Билл, ударом выбивая телефон из рук Диппера. Мейбл успевает сказать что-то еще, когда черный кроссовок опускается на стеклянную поверхность гаджета, превращая его в месиво из деталей.   
\- Билл, – ошеломленный, Диппер пятится назад, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев. Воспоминания возрождаются одно за другим, обжигая как впервые.  
\- А ведь все было так хорошо, – качает головой Сайфер.   
\- Ты подонок! Ты заставил меня поверить, что…  
Пайнс издает звук, похожий одновременно на рычание и крик, пронзительный и первобытный. Билл знает, что реальность, обрушиваясь на разум юноши, причиняет тому неимоверную боль, поэтому не сходит с места – Диппер может кричать, но он не нападёт.  
Последние ошметки сладкой иллюзии облетают, обнажая всю ту же комнату, куда Диппер вошел с волшебной коробочкой тысячи часов тому назад.  
\- Ты заставил меня поверить, что я люблю тебя.  
\- Ты так ничего и не понял, Сосенка. Я не делаю ничего, чего бы ты не хотел. Я не могу.   
Диппер закрывает глаза, пытаясь отогнать навязчивые мысли. Об одиночестве. О долгих ночах, проведенных в мечтаниях о необычном. О том, кем он стал. О правде, которую он постоянно от себя отгоняет.   
\- Вот что, – говорит Билл, – сыграем в игру.  
Он парит в полуметре над кроватью, длинные ноги вытянув к потолку. Диппер видит тонкие лодыжки из-под вельвета брюк. Его образ, который Диппер так любил всего одну реальность назад теперь раздражает.   
\- Я в твои игры больше не играю.  
\- Эта тебе понравится, Сосенка, – обещает Билл.  
Он щелкает пальцами и свет в комнате гаснет, оборачивается лихорадочными огнями дискотеки. Смех старшеклассников, отблески диско-шара, чья-то нестройная песня: Диппер возвращается в день своего поражения.  
И вновь Сайфер спускается по воображаемой лестнице и останавливается перед юношей.  
\- Ты будешь собой, – он наклоняется, а я – тем парнем, которому ты отсосал на выпускном. Что скажешь?  
Зрачки Диппера резко расширяются, но яркие фонари скрывают румянец на щеках.  
\- Пошел ты, – рычит Пайнс.  
\- Полагаю, это согласие.  
Диппер пятится, но комната бесконечна, словно школьный танцпол, в ней спрятаться негде.  
\- Его ты не прогонял, не так ли? – Билл двигается, перетекая по комнате – призрак, наваждение, божество – но от Диппера он не отстает ни на шаг. – Он обманул тебя. Он использовал тебя. Сколько дней ты думал об этом, упиваясь своими страданиями?  
\- Да что ты знаешь об этом! – юноша срывает с себя дурацкую кепку, которую не надевал уже много лет, и кидает в Билла. – Что тебе от меня теперь нужно?!  
\- Даже у меня есть принципы. Только я могу издеваться над тобой. – Билл пожимает плечами и показывает на часы. – Время пришло.  
\- Что?  
Сайфер делает рывок вперед – это не танец, лишь только поворот перед сменой декораций. Диппер видит себя со стороны: полупьяного, дрожащего от радости и предвкушения, послушной собачонкой бредущего за парнем, который собирается воспользоваться его, Диппера, наивностью.  
\- Если присмотришься, поймешь, что вас пол школы видело, – шепчет Билл.– Я знаю. Знаю. Унизительно. Мерзко. Но мы заменим их воспоминания, Сосенка.  
Диппер поворачивает голову – всюду он слышит голоса. «Пайнс такая тряпка, он любому даст».«Жалко смотреть». «Педик».  
\- Они будут тебе завидовать, – черная перчатка изящным движением рассеивает дым сплетен.  
Тот день повторяется заново. Мейбл в окружении подружек. Другие одноклассники. Выпивка. Все смотрят только на Диппера, который гордо идет под руку с высоким изящным незнакомцем. Кто-то из девушек ахает в голос. Диппер пытается увидеть того парня, но не может вспомнить лица человека, по которому убивался почти целый год. Билл увлекает его в полутанец, и когда они снова оказываются за занавесом сцены, Дипперу уже все равно. Он ищет губы Сайфера – и оба они знают, что того парня Диппер не целовал – и не потому, что не хотел. У Билла заостренные зубы, но он достаточно бережен, и не оставляет на мальчишке ни царапины, даже впиваясь в нежную шею.  
Диппер скулит и пытается опуститься на колени.  
\- Нет,– Билл улыбается, – Они должны завидовать. Я буду джентльменом.   
Он позволяет Дипперу приласкаться, показать, чья он теперь собственность. Но еще до полуночи он уводит свою принцессу домой.  
\- Вот теперь я в твоем распоряжении.  
Диппер ненавидит свою серую комнату, ненавидит каждый час заточения, на которое он обрек себя сам. Он знает, что комната – очередная иллюзия, но испытывает те же чувства к ней, что и всегда.  
\- Не могу поверить, что больше всего на свете я мечтаю о любви безумного монстра из другого измерения,– роняет Пайнс.  
\- Я – еще не худший вариант, – хмыкает Билл, запирая за собой дверь.– Я даже обещаю, что после всего, если захочешь, я верну тебя обратно. В твою реальность.  
\- Тебе-то это зачем нужно?   
\- Много будешь знать, скоро состаришься, Сосенка, – Билл толкает Диппера на кровать, другой рукой распуская галстук-бабочку. 

Диппер закрывает рот обеими руками. Билл нависает над ним, ощерившись хищно. Нечеловеческая его природа такова, что каждое движение, каждый вздох, стон, всхлип Диппера позволяют демону забирать его жизнь.  
Взгляды пересекаются, и Диппер отрывает руки ото рта, чтобы притянуть к себе Билла для прощального поцелуя – их тела соприкасаются, и Диппер смиренно раздвигает ноги, зная, что может это последнее, что он еще сможет сделать осознанно. Билл задумчиво проводит кончиками пальцев по телу юноши и произносит:  
\- Нет. 

В третий раз бытие рушится, но в этот раз уже наверняка. Диппер стоит перед свои старым столом, положив руку на коробочку, исполняющую желания. Телефон моргает новым сообщением: «Рада, что ты хорошо поводишь время! ХХХ Мейбл».  
Диппер сползает на пол и беззвучно кричит. 

Комнаты первокурсников едва ли блещут новизной, но Диппер не обращает внимания на трещины потолка и шаткие ножки стола. Он методично раскладывает книги, одежду и прочие мелочи, не забывая о своем дневнике. В нем – воспоминания о последнем лете с Мейбл, действительно счастливом лете, несмотря ни на что. Их совместное фото Диппер крепит на первую страницу нового месяца.  
\- Ну, поехали, – говорит Диппер и выводит дату сверху страницы.

Дни тянутся за днями. За месяцами – годы. Однажды ночью, продираясь через влажные, густые джунгли, Диппер выходит на освещенную луной площадку. Перед ним возвышаются ребра некогда величественного храма. Райские птицы давно спят, и только одинокий леопард рычит где-то в отдалении. Среди камней едва заметно сияет желтоватый свет.  
\- А вот и я, – говорит Диппер Пайнс и решительно направляется вперед.


End file.
